


Flirt

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [26]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Dimanche (4/6/14);  Prompts were Flirt, Touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

Lestat has always been an outrageous flirt and he uses this talent to great advantage. This evening he has taken it to the highest level—this is, after all, not a crowd of simple mortals to be easily dazzled, but a gathering of the Coven. Part of his technique is touch. See now, how he brushes Armand’s tousled hair back from his eyes? Armand, suspicious only a moment before, has warmed considerably. His body language, usually tightly reined, has become noticeably languid. This is a sure sign to those who have cause to know, that he is roused.

Daniel, standing beside me, spies this little dance and pushes my shoulder with his. “What’s his angle?”

“No angle. He’s practicing.”

Daniel snorts. “Like he needs more practice. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Aren’t you?”

His laugh is genuine. “Way more than I should.”

When Lestat takes his leave of Armand, he lets his hand linger a moment against Armand’s cheek.

“Oh my god. He looks like a lovesick puppy!” Daniel sounds gleeful and he grips my arm to punctuate his deight.

“For now, he is.” My eyes have not left Lestat.

“This is foreplay for you, isn’t it! No wonder everyone hates the two of you so much."

“No wonder.” I say.

FIN


End file.
